


On My Eighteenth Birthday, We Got Matching Tattoos

by Nala_452



Series: Phan-fics (I stole that joke off of somebody else) [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nala_452/pseuds/Nala_452
Summary: -Is it possible to lose the most important soulmate in your life but gain three more that are more than up to the job? Julie Molina thinks so.-Alex Delaney was in a rock band and he was the exact opposite of the typical Rock Band drummer. Two proper tattoos and almost 15 support systems. An anxious Rock Band drummer... who would have thought.-Luke Patterson was always the cool kid, the class clown. And everyone thought he would find his soulmate especially young. Instead, he drew on a fake tattoo. Now he’s in a slightly sticky situation..-Reggie Peters never wanted a romantic soulmate. He had seen his parents and how much they hated eachother and didn’t want that for himself or the other person in the relationship. That is until his tattoo shows up at a difficult time-Just that one soulmate au that I have fallen in love with, the tattoos for everyone who's important to you.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Carrie Wilson, Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Phan-fics (I stole that joke off of somebody else) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996354
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Best friend marks - Pointer finger, Ring finger, Back of you hand  
> Romantic Soulmate marks - Middle finger  
> Parental marks - On the knuckle of your thumb  
> Sibling marks - Pinkie fingers  
> Support system marks - Rings around your wrist

𝐽𝑢𝑙𝑖𝑒 𝑀𝑜𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑎

Soul mates are hard to find. Well that’s what people say anyway. To Julie Molina, it ad never been a problem.

When she was born, her mother and fathers marks showed up on the knuckle of her thumbs. When her brother was born, her pinkie-fingers danced with little baseball bats and balls. When her Tia first came to see her, her wrist tattooed a pink and purple band around her wrist. On her first day of Little Darlings Day Care where she meant Flynn Alice, half the back of her hand burned a bright colour of red in the shape of a trumpet. When Carolina Wilson bumped into Julie and Flynn on the swing set on the second day of school, all three of their hands showcased a small candy wrapper. On her pointer finger and ring finger, she had faint outlines of music notes and unreadable words, usually suggesting that they had passed by in the halls or exchanged smiles on a bus ride. But her middle finger felt awfully bare.

Middle fingers were reserved for romantic soul mates and Julie hadn’t found that one yet. The way her hands were so brightly coloured had people staring when she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears or retrieved a fallen book. She had been told ‘You’re so lucky you have so many tattoos!’ so many times she might throw up if one new teacher says it.

So, there she is. Sat in class, running a middle finger around her lips as she waits for her turn to perform in music class. It was the second week of junior year and she already wanted to leave

“Julie Molina?” Came a voice from the door, she raised her hand at the sight of the principle. She looked like she had been crying. Her sleeve was slightly wet and her nose was red like it had been aggressively wiped.

“That’s me,” Her smile immediately brightened at the sight of the principle. In freshman year, when Flynn and Carrie went off to marching band camp, Julie ate lunch with the principle and they arranged music together.

“There’s a call for you, come to the office and you can take it on your phone if you like.” Principle Lester said, smiling kindly at the girl. Julie stood, grasping the handles of her bag and prayed she wasn’t getting another little brother or sister. Both her best friends instantly shoved their feet onto her chair and she stepped over chairs and open backpacks to meet the principle in the doorway.

“See you soon, Julie.” The teacher called from the classroom as the door faded out from view.  
When they both reached the office, Lester only smiled and shut the door behind her for privacy.  
Pulling out her phone, she saw the missed call from her Dad.

“Hey, Papi! What’s up?” Her contagiously excitable voice beamed through the phone and the crackly sound of her fathers sniff made her stop in her tracks. “Dad?”

“It’s you’re mom, I’m so sorry Julie.” Her Dad made no other noise and she broke down on the floor. She slid in the space between the drawers of the desk that was under the desk top. The place where you would normally put your chair when you left your work.

Now under the table, the phone slipped out of her hand and the screen hit the floor. She didn’t care if her phone screen smashed into a million pieces. Right now, she needed to get out of school. She tried to crawl out but then was pulled back by something unforgivable happening to Julie’s hand.

The mark beneath her left thumb started to itch. The colourful cluster of music notes with dahlia’s as note heads started to lose their pink, yellow, blue and purple colouring.

It was like the colour bled out of her skin, the ink faded away in time with her tears. And she just sat. She sat until some knocks sounded on the door. Knocks easily recognisable as her two best friends, Carrie and Flynn. Since they took up the space on the back of her hand, they were officially universally paired together.

“Hello.” She croaked, sniffing and wiping under her eyes.

“Jules?” Carrie whispered, opening the door slowly and gasping when she saw the 15 year old on the floor.

Flynn spotted the phone on the floor and placed it on top of her hiding place. Carrie quickly advanced towards her. Shrugging off the pretty fur she was wearing that day and chucking it on the table to get in Julie’s hole.  
“Hey.” Flynn crouched down low and sat crossed legged in front of them.

“My mom’s dead.” She finally said, sighing. Her hands came to rest in between her knees and Flynn raised them, eyeing the mark that had once been for her mom.

“Oh Julie.” They whispered, and embraced her. None of them had to say it or check, they knew the yellow bands around Carrie and Flynn’s wrists would have gone grey. Support systems claimed your wrists, people who didn’t fit within ‘best friends’ ‘parents’ ‘siblings’ or ‘romantic partners’. A lot of the time, it was celebrities on people’s wrist. Julie in fact has Carrie’s dad, Trevor Wilson as her second circle.

“Let’s go home.” By home, she meant Julie’s house. It was home.

“Ok.” Flynn pulled them both by their ankles out of the little alcove.

Julie sniffed and rubbed her sleeve against her cheek, Carrie held out the fluffy piece of fur she had carelessly thrown onto the hard wood desk.

“Hi, Principle Lester! You know I’m you’re favourite trumpet soloist in band class 2?” Flynn’s false happiness was so obvious, Julie almost laughed. But then she just admired the girl for being able to smile so well through the news that was just broken to her – even if she sounded like she was part of an introduction video convincing people to join Satan’s sorority.

“Miss Alice, You are the only trumpet soloist in band class 2.” The principle’s tired expression faltered when she locked eyes with Julie. Her eyes softened and her tone picked up slightly

“Do you think we could have the rest of the day off? Something has happened with Julie.” Flynn shot and award winning smile that made Julie want to throw her arms around her neck and worship her forever.

“I heard about your mom. I’m so sorry, Julie. My condolences to you and your family.” Julie tried her best for a smile and tried to speak.  
“Thank you Miss-” a sob grew in her throat so she just nodded. A knowing look passed over the teachers face, lifting her tattooed hand to pass a tissue to the young girl.

“Take her home, I’ll see you two tomorrow. You, take as much time as you need.” Julie wiped the tissue under her nose and along her cheeks, dipping it all the way up to her water line.

“Thank you. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Carrie and Flynn wiped off their fake smiled as they started to leave the building more affectionately known as prison.  
The halls were starting to fill up as the second to last classes ended for everyone, they tried to move faster but they only really sped up when people started going into classrooms.

Ushering their grieving friend into the parking lot, the comfortable silence had stretched as king as it could.

“Do either of you remember where we parked the car this morning?” Flynn laughed, swinging her keys around her finger.

“I don’t know who ‘we’ is, dear Flynnigan. You are the only one with a license. And no idea.” Carrie replied back in her way that only she could get away with saying anything along those lines to their short Flynnigan.

Julie just shook her head and wrapped her arms around her body. “Why don’t you flash the lock button on and off and we look for the tail lights?” Her voice was even croakier than when she invited them into her crying.

So they walked around the school parking lot, occasionally calling out encouragement such as “Here Honky-Honky!”

Flynn aggressively clicked the button on her key and her eyes scanned the large group of cars that were surrounding the three. The cars stayed silent – or rather, dark – at her frustrated clicks.

“There!” Carrie called out, pointing over cars that only she could see in her 5”11 ways.

“Lead us, you beanstalk.” Flynn laughed and surprisingly Julie laughed with her. It was almost like her mother wouldn’t be there when she came home. Carrie led them by hand to the black car that so closely resembled Flynn’s that they had no idea it wasn’t.

They climbed in what they assumed was Flynn’s car and she pocketed her keys and waited for everyone to get strapped in. Carrie sat in the front seat and flicked the radio stations from one to another. Julie had chosen the back seat and was sat behind Flynn who would be driving.

They were ready to go and Flynn picked up the keys, ready to place it into the car. She had almost put the key into the ignition until Carrie flicked to a station that sounded suspiciously like the sort of music that pushed every button inside Flynn.

Julie rolled down the window as Flynn clicked the CD button on the radio. A soft rock-ish sound blew threw the speaker.

“I like this song, its good. What is it?” Julie piped up as Flynn tried to insert the key into the engine.

“Uh... probably the demo I got from one of those groups in the mall trying to promote their band that probably won’t go anywhere.” Her tongue caught between her teeth as she tried a final time to place the key in the slot before sighing heavily.

“Hello, what are you doing in my car?” An attractive blond poked his head in the window Julie had just rolled down.

“What? This is my friend’s car?” Julie said and considered winding the window back up. Carrie next to her, however, said:

“Yeah, you asshole. Now step away from my best friends fucking car or I will bring out the pepper spray.” Ah, Carrie. Something you should probably know about her is how much she wasn’t afraid to say what she really meant.

“Well, the registration says otherwise.” He held up his keys and slotted them into the ignition through the gap between the front seats head rest and the car’s wall.

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! We’ll go know.” Her mind was too preoccupied with her embarrassment to notice that her pointer finger had sizzled and itched its way into a red rage.

“Ow, Christ.” Her whispers were loud enough for Blondie to look to his own hand with an odd expression.

“Okay. One of you guys is one of my soul mates.” Blond dude smiled up at the girls and Julie timidly raised her hand

“That would be me. Who’s Sunset Curve?” Her hand was waved in front of his face.

“My band. How many tattoos do you have?” She pushed her mom out of her mind for a second, hoping to make a good first impression.

“As of this new development, 5 support systems, a brother, tw- uh, one parent, two friends, a faint other friend and you. So nine and a half.” Her smile was genuine when she reached out her hand to grasp his.

“Alex, nice to meet you. Thanks for keeping my friends seats warm.”

“Julie. This is Flynn and Carolina. And you’re welcome, now you don’t have to wait for the stupid heater things to turn on.”

“Don’t call me Carolina! It’s Carrie.” She said with a smile.

“What’s your number? If you don’t mind, of course.” He hurriedly added and smiled, holding a sharpie that had appeared from his pocket.

“Well, we’re destined to be friends so why not.” She scribbled down the digits way up his arms; his circles ran till nearly his elbow so there wasn’t much space.

“That’s a lot of support, you alright Alex?” It was a light hearted joke, but his face went slack.

“Uh, yeah. I depend on a lot of fictional things. Good bye.” He climbed in the car and drove out of the space. She was still holding his sharpie, but he didn’t seem to mind when he sped off.

“Shall we go to your real car now, Flynn?” And then the pit in her chest and stomach that had been being held shut by Alex’s newly tattooed hand was opened up again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Delaney had two confirmed soul mates and he was almost completely sure he’ll never have another. 
> 
> I mean, he didn’t even have his parents on his thumbs anymore. As soon as he came out, the ink disappeared from his skin. And then they threw him out and he couldn’t even feel a tingle anymore.

𝐴𝑙𝑒𝑥 𝐷𝑒𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑒𝑦

Alex Delaney had two confirmed soul mates and he was almost completely sure he’ll never have another.  
I mean, he didn’t even have his parents on his thumbs anymore. As soon as he came out, the ink disappeared from his skin. And then they threw him out and he couldn’t even feel a tingle anymore.  
“Luke! We can’t ditch last period everyday.” One of his soul mates said, Reggie had put on his frowny face and directed it too his only other soul mate, Luke.  
Luke, Reggie and Alex had never gone more than 8 days without each other and they wanted to keep it that way. They met in kindergarten when they all played the plastic instruments too loud for the teachers liking and ever since then they had been each others ride or die. As in they literally had to drive away or they might die on a few occasions.  
“No, we can’t. But we can ditch today. I promise we’ll be back in school for the rest of the week for a full six hours!” Luke was a massive ball of energy and never stopped, whether it was writing out his new song or debating with a teacher that could have got him expelled.  
“I want to go to McDonalds.” Alex piped up, smiling as Reggie fake gasped.  
“After everything we’ve been through?” He pulled out the words and jumped on his back. Alex carried him all the way to Luke’s van and dropped him down on the curb of the parking lot.  
“You can go with Luke and go straight to the studio, I’ll grab us McDonalds.” Reggie climbed in the back of the van along with the guitar and keyboard Luke brought everywhere.  
“I’ll see you in an hour?” Luke offered, reaching out to take the keys from Alex’s outstretched hand.  
“Yeah, see you then. Don’t kill Reggie.” Reggie huffed and climbed through the seats to settle in the passenger’s side of the band van and direct a poked out tongue that aired the maturity and superiority he claimed from being 3 weeks older than Alex, Luke younger than them both by months.  
Alex walked to his car; head filled with what he looked like to the people around him. He saw the black car and jogged slightly. His eyes widened when he watched a girl roll down the window of his car. He slowly walked round the back of the car to check the registration (B1G AL3X, personalised by Luke and Reggie for his seventeenth) and sure enough, it was Alex’s own car.  
He approached the open window, not wanting to make the three girls packed into his car that he was trying to murder them.  
“Hello, what are you doing in my car?” He looked through the window at them; the girls were spread out across the car. One girl with braids threaded with red sat in the front aggressively shoving a key that was obviously not going to fit into the ignition. Two girls where sat out on his backseat with their hands intertwined.  
“What? This is my friend’s car?” one of the backseat girls said, her cheeks glistening and her eyes rimmed red.  
“Yeah, you asshole. Now step away from my best friends fucking car or I am bringing out the pepper spray” The other one in the backseat said. Her hair was professionally curled and styled and her outfit was sweet. Overalls were layered on top off a white short sleeved shirt, on the other girls lap was a fluffy, pink coat that would have gone perfectly.  
“Well, the registration says otherwise.” He smiled and pushed his hand through the gap between the head rest of the red braids girl and the car wall. Alex pushed his keys into the ignition and turned them so the engine flicked on before he turned the car off again.  
The crying girl’s eyebrows shot up in a surprise “Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! We’ll go now.” Her cheeks had reddened even more with embarrassment.  
She whispered “Ow, Christ” Alex turned his way to the girl climbing out of his car, clutching her fingers. His own finger was tingling.  
He smiled down at the feeling on his ring finger. The familiar feeling he received in fifth grade. Suddenly, the feeling still present, he whipped around.  
A soul mate. A new soul mate. Who wasn’t Reggie or Luke. Oh my god.  
“Okay. One of you guys is one of my soul mate.” His face was overtaken by a large grin as he scanned the faces of all of the girls before he landed on the red-rimmed eyes of the last girl.  
“That would be me. Who’s Sunset Curve?” Her hand was littered with marks, his hand paled in comparison. He didn’t see it well but there was at least five. He kept his eyes trained on her hand even after her arm dropped from its raised place.  
“My band. How many tattoos do you have?” Her smile turned false.  
“As of this new development, 5 support systems, a brother, tw- uh, one parent, two friends, a faint other friend and you. So nine and a half.” Listing them off and smiling slightly more real.  
“That’s awesome! I’ve got three now,” her friends smiles faltered slightly and they moved their hands out of his view – the blond one pushed the fluffy jacket she had pulled from the other girls lap earlier over her hand and the one with red streaked hair shoved both her hands in the pockets off her stylish leather skirt.  
“What’s your name?” She asked, sticking out her non-tattooed hand and he gratefully took it.  
“Alex, nice to meet you. Thanks for keeping my friends seats warm.”  
“Hi, Alex. I’m Julie. This is Flynn and Carolina. And you’re welcome, now you don’t have to wait for the stupid heater things to turn on.” They shared a laugh and the blond girl - Carrie – butted in.  
“I’m not Caro-”  
Before, she could continue, however, the other girl who must have been Flynn cut her off. “Shh, their soul mates. Leave them alone for a second.”  
“What’s your number? If you don’t mind, of course.” Alex continued, digging his phone out of his back pack.  
“Well, we’re destined to be friends so why not.” She got out her own phone and swapped it with him. Quickly typing in his number, he set the name as ‘Alex (you sat in his car)’.  
Passing it back, his sleeve rode up and displayed the multi-coloured rings that were engraved in his skin.  
He remembered picking up books and the TV remote while his wrist itched.  
“That’s a lot of support, you alright Alex?” The words were said in a joking way but he almost let himself frown. She was still holding his phone and quickly typed another thing into the phone before handing it back again.  
“Uh, yeah. I depend on a lot of fictional things. Good bye.” He gave them all a smile and then skipped around them all, climbing into the car.  
Running a hand through his blond hair, he watched the girls retreating backs as they headed towards a car almost identical to his own.  
Quickly, he opened his phone to text Luke that he was on his way and it opened onto the contact screen. The new contact read a simple ‘Julie Molina :))’ but what caught his interest was the notes area in the contact.

‘Sry for the joke. Hope ur doing ok :))’

He smiled and opened the maps app to find the nearest McDonalds as the one near his house was almost 10 miles away and there was almost certainly one nearer. Starting the engine, he drove off and recited the orders to make sure he remembered them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find my Julie, Luke, Alex and Reggie playlists on my Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/oqp63nvb55w9no09lbv7se7a8?si=4xNQfjgFRSSMB1_Xeuwt7w  
> and I'm on Tumblr as I-say-dam-a-lot  
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> <3


End file.
